


Always Watch the Watchers

by Torc



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torc/pseuds/Torc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Orb and Celo, a Zoroark and Zorua, are visiting their mother's grave, Al, another Zoroark, watches them. But one thing to remember is that someone always watches the watcher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Watch the Watchers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any characters, locations, etc. in it.**

**Warning: Sexual Material of the Yaoi Variety**

**That’s Right**

**Yaoi Town Baby**

**Don’t Like, Don’t Read**

**For Mature Audiences Only**

 

\----

Always Watch the Watchers

\-------

**_ Cemetery _ **

**_ Orb’s Point of View _ **

                Teardrops were pouring down my face as I laid the flowers on the grave. With my finger I slowly traced the cross on the tombstone.

                 “Why, mom, why?” I whispered to myself, as if waiting for a reply. “Why did it have to happen to you? Why couldn’t it have been anyone else? The one time you don’t say goodbye, and you don’t come back to us. Please, all we need is a sign you’re still with us…”

                “Come on, big brother,” said Celo, who was just a young Zorua at the time. “If we don’t hurry, you know what father will do.”

                “He’s no father to me. Nobody can be a father and do things to his children like he does.” I respond.

                “But… Orb…” Celo whines, using the nickname only friends call me by. “If we don’t get there soon, I’ll never grow up to be a Zoroark like you!”

                “Fine… But this is the last time! If he beats you again, I’ll-“

                “I know, Orb, but I’ll be fine. He takes it easy on me compared to you.”

**_ Al’s Point of View _ **

                Standing there, I knew that I could at least attempt to lessen the pain of their mother’s death; if only they would let me. I walked up to them.

                “Hey guys” I say. “How are things going?”

                “Hey Al.” Orb says, getting up from the tomb. “Things could be going better.”

                “Really? What happened?”

                “Well, the other night, Celo and I snuck out for a couple of hours while father was working, but he came home early.”

                “Ah, I see. Were you alright?”

                “Celo here was bruised a bit, but I took most of the beating. Said that I told him to do it.”

                “Well, if you ever need a place to stay, just remember that my door’s open.”

                “Really?! Could we possibly stay there tonight?”

                “Only if you tell your father; I don’t want you two to get hurt any more than you need to be.”

                “Alright then. I’ll call him now.”

**_ Orb’s Point of View _ **

                One month has passed since we came to live at Al’s house. Al’s been so supportive of our decisions. I’ve started dating a girl; her name is Miene. She’s the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. And her body is nothing to complain about either.

**_ Al’s Point of View _ **

                I knew it was wrong for me to love him; I knew he would never love me, yet I would still do anything for him, even if it were accepting his girlfriend, being happy for them, seeing them grow up with each other, fall further in love. Yet even through this, I still longed for him. I longed for his touch… his voice… his love... Orb’s love…

 

                Every night we would go to his mother’s grave. Every time, I felt a presence… As if I were being watched.

**_ Dante’s Point of View _ **

                Every day, there I would stand, watching. Two Zoroarks and Zorua at a grave, then three Zoroarks, the Zorua had grown, then four. But… one of the Zoroarks… He always stayed back from the group, yet close enough for their comfort… as if watching…

                That’s the man I fell in love with. The one they call Al.

                We had known each other since we were young; he was just a Zorua, and I just a Riolu. Every day, we would play when we could, and make impossible promises. But one day, he didn’t come to play. We grew distant from each other, occasionally passing smiles or throwing a hello in every now and again, but life was never the same. Even though he didn’t notice, I had been watching. Learning. Yearning.

                Loving.

**_ 1 Year Later _ **

**_ Al’s Point of View _ **

                Today was the day. The day I would never recover from.

                When I woke up, I noticed a presence, a heavy feeling in my stomach, as if something disastrous were about to occur. Putting that aside, I started my regular routine for the day, waking up the boys. Like every morning, I couldn’t help but notice how sexy Orb was, with his fur all strewn about. If only I had known that might have been the last time I would ever see him like that, I would have taken it in a bit more.

                Later that day, Miene came over excited. I asked her what was going on. Joyfully, she told me the news that would ruin my life.

                She and Orb were getting married.

                As they were leaving the house, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. As I turned, I was surprised to see who it was.

                “Dan… Dante?”

                “So you recognize me, Al.”

                “Yes, why wouldn’t I?”

                “I have changed, in case you haven’t noticed.”

                “Physical changes aren’t always the only thing that can be noticed.”

                “I’m sure of that. So, how has life been?”

                “Good, until now. My friend is just leaving.”

                “Friend? I would have guessed you would use a stronger wo-“

                “Dante!”

                “Oh, sorry about that.”

                “Sure you are.”

                “Really now, what made us grow so distant that you freak out about the smallest things.”

                “This isn’t a small thing!”

                “Okay, so maybe not _that_ small, but still, you had no chance.”

                “Can we do this some other time? Kind of busy right now.”

                “Sure, we can catch up. How about tomorrow.”

                “Fine. Just leave.”

                As he left, I realized what he had said, and had to wonder, how did he know about my crush on Orb?

                The following day, we met at a local restaurant. And although I’m good with conversations, this one went a little downhill.

                “So, how did you know?” I ask.

                “About?”

                “What do you think, dumbass?”

                “What’s with the strong language? Why are you always so bitter towards me?”

                “Maybe because you don’t know how to keep your fucking mouth shut!”

                “What?!”

                “This isn’t the first time you ruined my chances!”

                “What do you mean by that?”

                “Don’t you remember why I stopped playing with you? You did the same thing back then!”

                “Oh. That’s why? You should have told me.”

                “Ugh, nevermind that, I guess I’m now responsible for you.”

                “Really?”

                “Well, I have to keep my eye on you so you don’t ruin anything else!”

                He ended up moving into the same room as Celo. I was right. Disaster did strike. For some reason, it only seemed to see me as a target.

**_ At Night _ **

**_ Dante’s Point of View _ **

                “Celo? Are you up?” I ask, staring at the ceiling.

                “Yes… Why are you asking?”

                “I had a question for you.”

                “Which was?”

                “Al doesn’t seem to like me, but you two seem to get along well. Can you tell me why he doesn’t like me?”

                “Well, he loved my brother.”

                “I knew that. What else?”

                “I mean he loved my brother a LOT. He did anything for my brother and loved him for years. Yet all that time, my brother remained oblivious. Orb’s falling in love with Miene started Al’s attitude shift towards most others. He felt like he had to protect everything that he held dear. When you showed up, he had a place to release those feelings.”

                “How do you know all of this?”

                “When someone becomes your best friend, you learn a lot about how they work. Also, the sounds coming from his room at night give away a lot.”

                “Wait, so he was masturbating to thoughts of your brother?”

                “What else do you think ‘Orb! Yes! You’re so tight! Ungh!’ could mean?”

                “Point taken. What can I do to get him to like me?”

                “Give him a couple of days. But what you mean I don’t think is possible. He loves Orb too much.”

                “Wait, you know what I mean?”

                “Yeah, it’s not that difficult. Your emotions aren’t well hidden, and I can smell your arousal when you are around him.”

                “Umm… okay then… goodnight…”

                “Sure thing.”

                The following morning, I got up extra early to make breakfast. I decided on homemade pancakes, which were Al’s favorite when we were kids. As I got out the flour, I heard someone walking behind me. When I turned to see who it was, I noticed it was Al. But something wasn’t quite right; his face was puffy and his eyes bloodshot.

_Man_ , I thought to myself. _Al really must miss his friend._

                “Morning, Al,” I said. “I’m making pancakes.”

                “But… Orb… he would always make pancakes.”

                “Oh. Well, I can make something else, if you want. It would help if you could help me out.”

                “Nah. I know, I have to get over him.”

                “If you ever need someone’s shoulder to cry on, mine is always available.”

                “You would do that for me? Even after all the mean things I did to you?”

                “Sure, what are friends for?”

                “Thanks. Now how about I wake up Celo so we can help you?”

                “Sure thing.”

                “Wow, Celo, I didn’t realize that you were such a good cook!”

                “Thanks! Orb taught me how to cook.”

_Oh Arceus no. Don’t bring up Orb, or Al wil-_

                *Sniffle*

_Shit. Shit shit shit. Fuck a bag. All you have to do is change the subject._

                “So Celo, how long have you been living here?”

                “Quite a while. It must have been… a year? Two?”

                “Wow. So, what are you named for?”

                “My father had an obsession with Latin. He named both of us after some Latin verbs.”

                “Really? That’s interesting. I must say, you’re the first person named Celo I have ever met. Why don’t I hear more about your father?”

                “It’s a bad subject!” Al interjects.

                “Sorry! Just trying to learn more about people while still initiating a conversation.”

                “No, I’m in the wrong here. I should be the one apologizing,” said Al.

                “Either way, we’re both sorry. So let’s just call it even.”

                “Deal. I can go wash the dishes if you want to unpack some of your things.”

                “Celo?”

                “Yes?”

                “How can I let him know how I feel?”

                “Just tell him how you feel.”

                “That won’t work! He’ll just turn me down!”

                “Just be persistent.”

                “Okay, I’ll try.”

                “Good.”

                “Celo?”

                “What?”

                “I just want to say, thank you for the help earlier.”

                “No problem. By the way, Al enjoyed making pancakes with you.”

                “Really?!”

                “Yup. He wishes Orb would have done that more often.”

                “Why is everything about Orb? Can’t he get over him?”

                “I could ask the same of you.”

                “What?”

                “I noticed you every year while we were at the cemetery. You stood there watching.”

                “You saw?! Please, don’t tell Al.”

                “Don’t worry, I won’t.”

                “Thank you. For everything.”

                “It’s nothing. Just being a friend.”

                “Thanks.”

**_ 1 Week Later _ **

                “Al?”

                “What is it, Dante?”

                “I need to tell you something.”

                “What is that?”

                “I… I love you.”

                “Okay… but I love someone else…”

                “Can we talk about this in your room?”

                “Fine, but I don’t know what we would talk about.”

                “Just come on.”

                “Al, I’ve loved you since we were young. I don’t think you noticed.”

                “As I told you, I love someon-“

                “Al! I know you love Orb, but you have to move on!”

                “I don’t think that is possible.”

                “And why not?”

                “He’s the only one that I see like that.”

                “Please, at least let me try to do this?”

                “Why should I? You just want to have sex with me.”

**_ Later On, After Several Attempts _ **

                “What if I were to blindfold you? That way, you could think that it is Orb, not me.”

                “I… guess so?”

                “Okay.”

                Slowly, I sat on his lap and blindfolded him. As soon as I did that, I started grinding our hips together, and went in for a kiss. There was little resistance when my tongue entered his mouth, easily dominating his. I slowly trailed kisses down his body until I reached his nipples. I softly bit it, and was returned with a moan.

_So he’s into that, is he?_

                I pinched his other nipple with my paw, and was returned with another moan. I further went down his body until I reached what I was looking for. His member was large, but not overly, I slowly took it into my mouth and started sucking.

                “Ungh. Yeah, just like that! You’re so good at this!”

                I took this as motivation, and sucked harder, taking more of his member into my mouth. Soon, I was deepthroating him, and wanted to try something new. When I got close to his balls, I stuck my tongue out and licked them. That got a loud moan out of him. Feeling he was close, I stopped sucking. I started spreading myself so he could fit. Once I got it so I thought he could, I positioned myself over him and slowly took him in. When I got him all the way in, I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding in. I started riding him, moaning his name. Suddenly, he grabbed onto my hips and slammed me down.

                “AhhAAAhHHhaAAAAHHH” Way to go me. Bonus manly man points.

                “Mmmmm… You’re so tight!”

                I felt my climax coming soon, so I grabbed a hold of him with my claws.

                “I’m cumming!” I scream.

                As I orgasm, I bring my claws closer to me, digging small trenches into his skin, causing him to orgasm.

                “I- I- I’m cumming, Orb!”

                When I heard him say that, I realized that this isn’t how I wanted it to go. I wanted him to love me, not just use me to get off. My mind became tainted with love.

                I could never look at myself the same way.

**_ Celo’s Point of View _ **

                “Please, Dante, stop crying!”

                “I can’t! I can never forgive myself!”

                “Please! If you don’t, I’ll start crying!”

                “No you wouldn’t. You’re just saying that.”

                “Why wouldn’t I?”

                “You don’t understand how I feel!”

                “I know exactly how you feel. The person you love is in love with someone else, and won’t stop.”

                “You know what happened, but not how I feel!”

                “Dante, I have a question.”

                “What is it?”

                “How fucking oblivious are you?”

                “What?”

                “I know that exact feeling. Couldn’t you figure it out yourself? I love you.”

                “What? You do?”

                “Yes, I do.”                                         

                “Why didn’t you tell me?”           

                “Why would I, when you’re obsessing over Al?”

                “I’m sorry I never noticed.”

                “Sure you are.”

                “I am. You have always been a friend to me, but I haven’t been one to you.”

                “Just… Don’t be bothered with it… I’ll tell you when you get over Al.”

                “Celo?”

                “What?”

                “Thank you.”

**_ Weeks Later _ **

**_ Dante’s Point of View _ **

                “Celo?”

                “What?”

                “I think I… love you.”

                “Really?”

                “Yup. I no longer have feelings for Al, and in the place of those feelings are ones for you.”

                “I love you.”

                “I love you.”

                And on that thought, we made love. This time it was different; there was love, and it was true, and most of all, returned. This would have happened earlier, if only I would have watched the watchers.

 

A/N: I wrote this fanfic for a friend of mine who likes Zoroark.

Constructive criticism is not only approved, but also welcomed!

This is my first lemon, so… tell me if I did well, or how it could be improved!

               

               

               

               

 

 

 

 


End file.
